Lunar Eclipse
by Azazel013
Summary: Warning : ooc, typos, no lemon Pairing: Ciel x OC Suatu hari Ciel memasuki hutan terlarang yang ada di desanya, dan menemukan sosok gadis. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Eclipse

Ciel x OC

Rated M

I dont own kuroshitsuji

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Hitam dan putih, gelap dan terang, langit dan bumi. Keduanya tidak akan bisa bersatu, walaupun sampai akhir dunia sekalipun. Kegelapan tetap kegelapan, sementara terang tetap terang. Keduanya tidak bisa hidup berdampingan. Karena disaat ada terang, maka tidak ada gelap. Begitu pula sebakiknya. Keduanya berbeda. Karena perbedaan itulah mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Perbedaan yang memberikan jarak diantara kedua dunia itu, bagaikan sebuah tembok besar yang menghalangi keduanya untuk saling bertemu.

Langit senja menghiasi sebuah desa kecil yang terletak jauh di pedalaman hutan, didekat perbatasan London. Walaupun tergolong desa kecil, tapi desa ini cukup maju. Penduduknya tergolong makmur. Dengan mengandalkan hasil pertanian dan pertenakan mereka yang cukup maju di jaman itu, desa ini mampu memasok bahan pangan untuk kota-kota yang ada disekitarnya.

Di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, tampak seorang pemuda sedang memasukkan ternaknya kedalam kandang. Cahaya jingga dari langit senja membuat wajah pemuda itu tampak berkilau, dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ciel Phantomhive, putra semata wayang dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Tidak terasa, pemuda berambut dark blue navy itu telah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan. Mungkin ketampanan Ciel ini ia dapat dari sang ayah?

Berbeda dengan pemuda lain, Ciel tergolong pemuda anti sosial. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku atau membantu kedua orangtuanya mengurus perkebunan dan perternakan mereka, dibanding harus bersosialisasi dengan pemuda lain sebayanya.

Ciel mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, "Akhirnya selesai juga" ia menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini selesai juga. Sekarang, Ciel hanya perlu untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan lumpur akibat aktifitasnya seharian ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, Ciel berjalan melewati padang rumput luas menuju ke manison tempat Ciel tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Saat ia membuka pintu belakang rumahnya yang terhubung dengan dapur, Ciel dapat mencium aroma yang ia yakini dari masakan ibunya. "Hmmm... baunya seperti ayam panggang" komentar Ciel seraya masuk kedalam rumah yang cukup megah itu. Bisa dibilang, keluarga Phantomhive termasuk keluarga terkaya di desa ini.

Tampak sosok wanita berambut blonde panjang yang sedang memasak. Walaupun umur wanita itu sudah mencapai kepala empat, tapi sepertinya kecantikan wanita itu tidak akan luntur termakan usia. "Ah, rupanya kau sudah pulang dear" wanita itu menengok kearah putranya yang baru saja kembali dari ladang. Seperti biasanya, wanita itu selalu tersenyum. Ah, seandainya di desa ini terdapat gadis secantik dan sebaik ibunya , Ciel yakin ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya Ciel ruangan. Biasanya kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu akan menemani istrinya di dapur jika ia sedang di rumah.

"Oh itu, tadi kepala desa memanggilnya" jawab Rachel sambil menyiapkan cream soup yang baru saja matang. "Mungkin ayahmu akan pulang saat makan malam nanti" timpal Rachel menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Ooh" hanya itu jawaban Ciel. Pemuda berambut biru grayish itu lalu naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah cukup kotor.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Ciel telah siap dengan kemeja berwarna merah marun dengan celana coklat gelap. Ia lalu turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, menghampiri Rachel yang mungkin masih bergulat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam nanti. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong rumahnya menuju ke sebuah ruang makan yang terletak berbatasan dengan dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi dear?" tanpa perlu menoleh, Rachel sudah tau jika itu anaknya. Sepertinya Ciel tidak bisa meremehkan pendengaran sang ibu yang cukup tajam.

"ya" jawab Ciel singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ya, memang pemuda dengan surai kelabu yang dipotong mirip dengan Vincent ini tergolong jarang berbicara. Jauh berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ah~ Seandainya aku memiliki serang anak gadis, pasti sangat menyenangkan~" tiba-tiba Rachel mengeluh. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu sengaja menyindir putranya yang sangat dingin.

"Ibu harus menerima kenyataan" komen Ciel datar. Ia bahkan tidak berekspresi saat ini, membuat sang ibu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Ah kau ini! Sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan wanita! Sama seperti ayahmu" gerutu Rachel masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ciel hanya menanggapi ibunya yang sedang kesal dalam diam. Dalam benaknya, mungkin ibunya kesepian. Yah wajar sih, karena Vincent sendiri jarang dirumah. Lalu dia?

Ciel hanya menatap Rachel yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan, atau ia ingin segera mempunyai menantu?

"Jika aku tidak bisa punya anak perempuan, lebih baik cepat carikan aku calon istri!"

Ciel spechless. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Ibunya pasti menyuruhnya untuk segera mendapat pacar, tapi melihat kondisi Ciel... sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mengingat Ciel jarang keluar rumah. Lagipula, Ciel tidak dekat dengan gadis-gadis di desa ini.

"Sudahlah bu, aku masih 17 tahun..." Ciel menghela nafas.

"Hey! 17 tahun itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah!" Protes Rachel.

"Aku belum siap" tukas Ciel

"Kau harus siap!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara ibu dan anak ini. Sampai akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri adu mulut tadi. Dan tentu saja pihak yang dimaksud adalah Ciel.

Ia yakin, jika beradu mulut dengan ibunya terus, bisa-bisa mereka bisa semalaman beradu mulut seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari kayu bakar untuk perapian" Ciel meraih knop pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan padang rumput luas, tempatnya memberi makan ternak.

"Teserah kau saja" Rachel hanya menaruh ayam panggang yang baru saja matang ke meja makan. Sepertinya wanita itu masih kesal terhadap anaknya.

"baiklah, aku pergi" Sebelum Ciel menghilang, Ciel sempat berpamitan kepada ibunya yang hanya dijawab dengan 'hn' saja.

Ciel menghela nafas, saat ia berjalan menelusuri padang rumput yang tertiup angin. Membuat rumput yang ada disana bergoyang-goyang, sesuai irama hembusan angin.

Ciel terus berjalan menuju arah hutan yang terletak di belakang rumahnya, tanpa mempedulikan langit yang mulai gelap. Yah, manor milik keluarganya memang berada di dekat hutan. Halaman belakangnya dengan hutan hanya dibatasi padang rumput. Walaupun rumahnya dekat dengan hutan, Ciel atau penduduk desa yang lain tidak pernah memasuki hutan tersebut. Konon, hutan itu adalah hutan terkutuk. Siapapun yang masuk kedalam hutan itu, tidak akan kembali. Atau, mala petaka akan terjadi di desa mereka. Walaupun itu hanya desas-desus, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berani memasuki hutan tersebut.

Ciel mulai memunguti ranting-ranting kecil yang berserakan di tanah. Seperti tidak peduli dengan aura gelap yang dipancarkan hutan tersebut, Ciel dengan santainya mengambil satu per satu ranting pohon. Dengan teliti, Ciel memisahkan ranting-ranting tersebut berdasarkan ukurannya.

**Ssssshhhhhh**

Entah kenapa, angin kencang berhembus dari dalam hutan itu.

Ciel sempat kualahan, karena ranting-ranting yang ia kumpulkan berserakan karena hembusan angin. "Cih!" Ciel berdecak kesal.

**'hyuusshh**~'

Bulu tengkuk Ciel meremang, saat ia merasa seperti ada suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam hutan. Ciel hanya menatap kedalam hutan yang begitu gelap, bahkan lebih gelap dari padang rumput yang memisahkan antara desa dengan hutan tersebut. Ia hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan sakit saat harus menelan ludah.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja" gumam Ciel berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ciel mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang sempat berserakan tadi.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu harus segera kembali ke rumahnya. Sepertinya terus berada disini hingga semakin gelap bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sebelum Ciel berjalan menuju manornya, sebuah cahaya melesat melewatinya. Ciel terkejut, dan refleks, tangannya menjatuhkan semua ranting yang ia kumpulkan. Kali ini ia tidak mempedulikan ranting-ranting itu, melainkan menatap cahaya yang melesat itu melewati pohon-pohon yang ada didalam hutan. Kedua sapphire Ciel menatap kedalam kegelapan hutan. Entah kenapa, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh cahaya itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin mengikuti kemanakah cahaya itu pergi? Apakah Ciel harus mengikutinya? Masuk kedalam hutan?

Kaki Ciel mulai melangkah, mengikuti cahaya yang melesat tadi. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan mitos-mitos mengenai hutan ini. Rasa penasaran mulai menguasainya,mengacuhkan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar saat Ciel berlari masuk kedalam hutan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah cahaya itu. Ia tidak terus berlari, menerobos kegelapan hutan. Mengikuti arah gerak cahaya itu. Entah ini hanya perasaan Ciel atau memang cahaya itu bergerak lebih lambat?

Ciel berhenti berlari pada sebuah taman bunga -yang tidak dapat Ciel duga jika didalam hutan ini terdapat taman bunga. Kedua iris sapphire sedalam lautan itu menelusuri wilayah yang satu-satunya yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Hanya terdapat pohon maple yang tumbuh ditengah-tengah taman bunga ini.

Cahaya kerlap-kerlip menghiasi taman bunga ini. Mungkin cahaya itu berasal dari kunang-kunang yang terbang bebas.

Kedua iris sapphire Ciel berhenti menelusuri taman ini, saat ia menemukan sosok yang terbaring diatas batu didekat pohon maple. Ciel berjalan mendekati sosok yang merupakan gadis dengan rambut hitam mengkilat menutupi punggungnya.

Ciel membalikkan punggung ringkih itu, dan kedua sapphirenya membulat saat menemukan wajah gadis itu dipenuhi oleh luka. Ciel berlutut didekat gadis itu, lalu tanpa ia sadari, ia merengkuh gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu, mengamati kulit pucatnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka. Ia menyentuh garis merah yang menodai kulit seputih salju milik gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia ada disini..." gumam Ciel menaruh kepala gadis itu kedalam pangkuannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa... khawatir?

Ciel membelai helaian halus rambut hitam tersebut, bagaikan menyentuh benang wol berkualitas tinggi. Ia tidak pernah memeluk wanita seperti ini, dan ia tidak tau kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah ini karena udara didalam hutan semakin dingin?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya -yang Ciel ikuti tadi- melesat masuk kedalam tubuh gadis yang tertidur di pangkuan Ciel tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?!" Ciel panik

Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tethadap gadis ini?

Kedua sapphire Ciel membulat. Ia terkejut sekaligus tercekat, melihat goresan-goresan luka gadis tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ciel hanya memperhatikan luka-luka itu mulai membaik setiap detiknya. Sampai akhirnya, semua luka-luka itu menghilang seutuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak mata yang masih terkatup itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Ciel hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia sedang berpikir, kenapa ia begitu peduli pada gadis ini? Apa pedulinya tentang gadis ini? Kenapa ia sepanik tadi?

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia tampak seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Saat benar-benar tersadar, kedua orb amethyst dan kedua orb sapphire saling bertemu. Keduanya saling mendalami orb masing-masing. Diam-diam Ciel mengagumi kedua orb gadis itu yang berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Sungguh unik, pikirnya. Sementara gadis itu, ia mendalami samudra yang begitu dalam di hadapannya.

Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi canggung.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dalam hatinya, kenapa ia bisa tertidur diatas pangkuan pemuda berambut kelabu ini?

"Ah! Maafkan aku..." Ciel tersadar dengan posisi mereka. Ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu ingat benar mengenai apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Seakan-akan ia melakukannya secara refleks.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel saat gadis itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"..." Gadis itu hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap pemuda dihadapannya, seakan-akan ia tidak tau maksud Ciel.

Ciel menghela nafas, "Jadi, kau tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"..." gads itu tidak merespon.

Ciel mulai kesal. Ia berusaha tenang, karena mungkin gadis ini shock melihatnya? Atau apapun itu. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menjawab. Tapi lebih baik kita pergi dari hutan ini, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan cemas, aku orang baik. Kau hanya perlu memberi tahu dimana kau tinggal, dan aku akan mengantarmu" jelas Ciel panjang lebar. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya Ciel berbicara sepanjng itu.

"... k-kegelapan..." gumam gadis itu. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar jika jarak mereka tidak dekat. Suara gadis itu terdengar serak.

"Kau benar, tidak baik gadis sepertimu di tempat gelap seperti ini" kata Ciel yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis pemilik orb amethyst itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari hutan ini?" usul Ciel bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap gadis berambut hitam lurus tersebut yang masih terduduk di batu besar. "hmm..." Ciel berpikir, "Kau tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Ciel. Ia memberikan tangannya Kepada gadis itu.

Tangan dingin milik gadis itu meraih tangan Ciel. Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit kualahan saat harus bangkit berdiri, sehingga Ciel harus membantu gadis itu dengan menarik tangannya. Membuat gadis yang tingginya sekitar sebahu Ciel itu, tanpa sengaja menabrak dada bidang Ciel. Kegelapan malam, membuat rona merah muda pada wajah gadis itu tidak terlalu tampak.

"..." Gadis itu segera menjauh dari Ciel, membuat Ciel memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak tau, kenapa gadis ini terus menghindarinya?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ciel berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Sesuai dengan langkah Ciel yang mendekat, gadis itu juga melangkah mundur. Seakan-akan ia memang menghindari pemda dihadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik gadis itu.

Kedua orb Ciel membulat. Ia tidak tau apa yang salah dengannya, sehingga membuat gadis itu takut padanya. Memang apa yang salah pada Ciel?

"Ada apa?" Ciel bertanya dengan suara yang dipelankan. Ia masih mengamati gadis dengan balutan gaun biru tua bergaya victorian yang dihiasi beberapa renda tersebut.

"Berhenti disana..." kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin suara yang mereka timbulkan membuat seseorang diluar hutan ini mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"..." Gadis itu hanya diam membisu.

Ciel yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tidsk dijawab, memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Masa bodoh dengan perasaan aneh tadi, ia sama sekali tida peduli.

"Jangan bergerak!" Gadis itu memekik saat Ciel baru saja melangkah.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau menyuruhku diam membisu?! Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku!" bentak Ciel membuat kedua iris amethyst itu membulat. Ciel sendiri tidak menyangka jika ia membentak gadis itu.

"M-maafkan aku..." rambut hitam lurus gadis itu menutupi wajah manisnya. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya gadis itu menahan tangis. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan Ciel merasakannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku..." Ciel berjalan mendekat, tapi tetap saja. Gadis itu kembali melangkah mundur, seakan-akan ia tidak boleh menyentuh Ciel.

"Jangan mendekat..." gumam gadis itu tidak terlalu jelas karena suaranya yang terlalu pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel berlari mendekati gadis itu, dan ia meraih tangan dingin gadis tersebut agar ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Ditatapnya kedua ametyst itu dalam-dalam. Kali ini Ciel menuntut jawaban.

"Hutan ini berbahaya..." bisik gadis itu dengan suara parau tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Ciel.

Ciel hanya diam. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan itu menandakan bahwa ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Sudah terlambat untuk lari... mereka akan mencarimu..." bisik gadis itu lagi. Ia masih menundukan wajahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"'mereka'?" Ciel menaikan sebelah alisnya saat saat gadis itu menyebut kata 'Mereka'.

Secara tiba-tiba, hembusan angin yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tanpa mempedulikan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, Ciel hanya mematap gadis itu. Sepertinya ia masih menuntut jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya, saat ia melihat kedua orb gadis itu membulat. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Mereka..." gadis itu menggumam dengan suara bergetar.

Entah sejak kapan, bulu tengkuk Ciel mulai meremang. Seakan-akan terdapat aura tersendiri dibalik pepohonan tersebut.

"... Mereka datang..." lanjut gadis itu. Kedua orbnya masih membulat, sementara dapat Ciel rasakan tangan yang ia pegang bergetar.

Dan setelah itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Samar-samar, Ciel dapat melihat beberapa sosok dengan menggunakan jubah hitam yang berusaha meraihnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sosok itu tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Yang ia rasakan, seperti ia sedang bermimpi. Seakan-akan ia dibius oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

Rachel, wanita paruh baya itu mulai terlihat gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dari tadi. Sudah 1 jam putranya tidak kembali juga, dan hari sudah gelap. Ia khawatir, apakah putranya masuk kedalam hutan terlarang itu? Tapi, seharusnya Ciel sudah cukup dewasa untuk mematuhi perintah agar tidak masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Lagipula, Ciel sendiri sudah mengerti tentang mitos itu.

"Kenapa kau tampak cemas?" tanya sang kepala keluarga yang sedang membaca koran di sofa kesayangannya. Sepertinya, kecemasan Rachel sangat terlihat, sampai-sampai Vincemt bertanya seperti itu. "Apa ada yang kau cemaskan?" tanya sang kepala keluarga lagi.

"Ciel belum pulang dari hutan... tadi ia pergi mencari kayu bakar dihutan, dan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali" jelas Rachel dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar penjelasan istrinya, Vincent pun bangkit dari sofa beludru yang ia duduki tadi. "Hutan katamu?!" pekik Vincent terkejut. Tentu saja, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi penduduk desa bahwa siapapun yang memasuki hutan itu, maka mereka tidak akan kembali.

Dengan langkah cepat, Vincent segera mengambil mantel coklat yang tergantung rapi tadi. Udara di luar cukup dingin pada malam hari, jadi tidak salah jika Vincent pergi memakai mantelnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rachel yang semakin cemas. "Kau mau menyusul Ciel dihutan?" pertanyaan Rachel hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Tenanglah,aku akan baik-baik saja" senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir tipisnya. Tangan kekar Vincent membuka knop pintu depan, sebelum akbirnya pintu terbuka seutuhnya.

Betapa terkejutnya kedua pasangan Phantomhive itu, saat mereka melihat kedua sosok yang sedang pingsan didepan rumah mereka. Salah satu sosok tersebut adalah putra semata wayang mereka. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Ciel. Sementara itu, disamping Ciel tampak sosok gadis berambut hitam lurus. Kulitnya putih, seputih salju.

"Cepat siapkan kamar!" seru Vincent segera bergegas membopong Ciel dan gadis itu. Tentu saja tidak dalam waktu bersamaan.

Rachel yang awalnya berdiri tercengang, segera bergegas menyiapkan kamar untuk sang gadis. Sementara Ciel digendong oleh ayahnya menuju kekamarnya.

"Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter untuk mereka?" tanya Rachel dengan wajah cemas. Walaupun wanita itu cemas karena putranya cemas, tapi ia sedikit lega karena putranya dapat kembali dengan selamat.

"Sepertinya tidak..." jawab Vincent tenang. "Keadaan Ciel baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang cedera, tapi gadis ini..." jeda sejenak, "Sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak tenaga, dan mungkin ia akan pingsan cukup lama" lanjut Vincent.

Rachel menghela nafas lega, "Untunglah mereka berdua selamat..." ia tersenyum pada sang suami. "Tapi, siapa gadis ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di desa ini" Rachel tampak bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin kita bisa menanyakannya langsung saat ia bangun nanti" jelas Vincent masih dengan suara tenang.

"Untuk sementara waktu, lebih baik kita merawatnya dulu"

.

.

TBC

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar Eclipse

Ciel x OC

Rated M

I dont own kuroshitsuji

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan melalui celah diantara tirai berwarna biru kelabu, menerangi sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur berukuran king-size nya. Wajah gadis itu tampak damai, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

"ngh..." gadis itu menggeliat. Kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu tampak bergerak-gerak.

Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan kedua iris amethyst yang unik. Tidak semua orang memiliki iris seindah itu.

Gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya ini, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu bangkit duduk diatas kasur berukuran king-sizenya. Kedua orb amethyst miliknya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan bergaya mewah pada zaman tersebut. Ruangan ini tampak asing baginya. Ia memperhatikan setiap perabotan yang tertata rapi ditempatnya.

Sebuah suara knop pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi keheningan yang ada diruangan itu. Gadis itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Tampak sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut blonde yang disanggul. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada sang gadis, tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup meyakinkan untuk sang gadis.

Gadis itu merangkak mundur saat wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Rachel, wanita paruh baya tersebut, hanya duduk di tepi kasur. Ia menatap gadis itu lembut, seakan-akan seperti menatap putrinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tidak perlu takut..." kata Rachel lembut. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah cantik gadis itu yang tertutup oleh selimut. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan, menambah kesan manis. "kau tidak perlu takut" ujar Rachel sekali lagi. Ia merangkak kearah gadis itu, dan mengusap helaian halus rambut hitamnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Rachel membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh ringkih gadis itu. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak perlu menutupi wajah cantikmu, nak" Rachel mengusap pipi sang gadis.

"..." gadis itu hanya diam membisu dengan semburat merah muda pada pipinya, tapi ia membiarkan Rachel membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Matamu sangat indah..."Rachel tersenyum. Kedua tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangan pucat sang gadis.

"?" gadis itu menatap Rachel dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu... nyaman?

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, kami akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah baikan" jelas Rachel tersenyum ramah. "Tapi yah, sejujurnya aku lebih senang kau tinggal disini bersama kami disini... tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah! mungkin kami bisa mengunjungi rumah orangtuamu?" Rachel tersenyum ramah.

"Aku..." gadis itu mulai angkat bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "... tidak memiliki orangtua..." gumam gadis itu.

Rachel tampak terkejut, "Begitukah? Lalu kau tinggal bersama siapa, nak?" tanya Rachel.

"... Sendirian..." jawab gadis itu singkat, "Dan aku berkelana" timpalnya.

Rachel memasang senyum termanisnya, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau menetap dan tinggal bersama kami?" mendengar pertanyaan Rachel, gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya~" Rachel memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu, membuat kedua orb amethyst itu membulat. Ia yang hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya, tidak pernah memdapatkan pelukan dan kelembutan seperti ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang, hidupnya selalu monoton.

"Jadi siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Rachel dengan senyum lebar.

"..." Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "... Jean" setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menemukan nama yang tepat untuk dirinya sendiri. Yah, memang nama yang sederhana.

"Jean..." jeda sejenak, "Nama yang indah" Rachel tersenyum.

"..." gadis itu terpaku menatap senyum Rachel. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jean, sebelum kau sarapan, lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu" ujar Rachel lembut. Sementara Jean hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rachel menuntun Jean pada sebuah ruangan yang disebut kamar mandi. "Disini kamar mandinya" jelas Rachel menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar -tapi tidak sebesar kamarnya-, yang berada tepat disamping kamar tidurnya. Didalam ruangan yang dihiasi keramik berwarna merah marun ini, terdapat sebuah bath up dan peralatan mandi lainnya yang tidak jauh dari kata 'mewah'.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkanmu ya Jean" Rachel tersenyum. "Kau bisa menemuiku di dapur" lanjutnya lagi.

Sebelum Rachel meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut, "Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu" Rachel menaruh sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun kesebuah gantungan yang terdapat didekat pintu.

"..." Jean hanya menatap Rachel yang menaruh gaun itu, lalu menatap kepergian wanita itu.

Setelah itu, Jean melepaskan piyama yang ia kenakan. Dan saat ini, gadis itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Jean melangkah kesebuah cermin besar, menatap sosok bayangan dirinya yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Tampak lebam kehitaman yang ada pada pinggulnya. Kedua amethyst itu menatap lebam kehitaman dengan tatapan datar, seolah-olah ia memang tidak peduli.

Salah satu tangan mungilnya menyentuh lebam tersebut, "Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini terus?" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, Ciel sedang mengeluarkan ternaknya dari kandang. Hari ini cuaca cukup baik untuk membiarkan ternak diluar kandang. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut saat cuaca cerah seperti ini.

Setelah membiarkan ternaknya mencari makan sendiri dipadang rumput, Ciel kembali ke rumahnya untuk memulai sarapan. Berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, hari ini jumlah mereka bertambah satu. Tentu saja, seseorang tersebut adalah gadis yang ia temukan dihutan kemarin.

Ciel masih ingat percakapannya dengan gadis itu, tapi... entah kenapa, setelah gadis itu mengatakan 'mereka telah datang', ia sudah tidak ingat apapun lagi. Semua yang ia ingat adalah gelap.

"Ibu kemana?" tanya Ciel saat memasuki ruang makan yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat meja panjang. Diatasnya sudah tersaji cream soup buatan Rachel, dan roti yang sepertinya baru keluar dari oven.

"Ia sedang mengurus gadis itu" jawab sang kepala keluarga yang sedang membaca koran dikursi paling ujung.

"Ohh..." hanya itu jawaban Ciel, tapi rasa penasaran menyelimutinya. Ciel lebih memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah kiri kursi Vincent.

Beberapa menit

Hening

Bapak dan anak itu terlihat seperti patung. Keduanya tampak kaku.

Sang ayah, Vincent Phantomhive, sedang sibuk membaca koran. Tapi dibalik ekspresi seriusnya saat membaca koran, rasa penasaran menyelimutinya. Ia menganalisa kejadian kemarin, tapi tidak ada dugaan yang tepat.

Sementara sang anak, Ciel, ia masih memikirkan gadis itu. Ia ingat, kemarin ia sempat membentak gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Ciel Phantomhive membentak seorang gadis. Ia yakin, jika kedua orangtuanya tau, pasti ia mendapat teguran. Tentu saja, perilakunya itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pria gantleman. Dari kecil, Ciel memang mendapat didikan dari kedua orangtuanya untuk menjadi gantleman.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul~" sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi kedua ayah dan anak itu menginterupsi keheningan yang ada didalam ruang makan. Keduanya pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, dimana berdiri sosok Rachel, dan Jean yang tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah marun yang diberikan oleh Rachel. Rambut hitamnya tergerai indah, sementara wajah pucatnya dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda.

"Namanya Jean. Mulai hari ini, Jean akan tinggal bersama kita" jelas Rachel yang disambut dengan senyum hangat oleh Vincent. Sementara itu, kedua sapphire milik Ciel membulat. Apa?! Tadi ibunya bilang jika gadis itu akan tinggal bersamanya?!

"Sepertinya rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi" ujar sang kepala keluarga kalem. Walaupun umurnya sudah kepala empat, Vincent masih tampak tampan.

Dengan malu-malu, Jean tersenyum tipis. Ia memperhatikan sosok pria berambut kelabu yang mirip dengan Ciel. Bisa dipastikan, jika pria itu adalah ayah Ciel.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Vincent Phantomhive" Vincent memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan..." Jean memberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Anggap saja kami keluargamu" ujar Vincent kalem.

"...terimakasih..." jawab Jean tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namamu Ciel!" perintah Rachel menatap putranya, seakan-akan memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya didepan sang gadis.

"Namaku Ciel. Kau pasti sudah tau aku, karena kits bertemu dihutan. Tentang yang dihutan itu, aku minta maaf... tapi senang berkenalan denganmu" Walaupun awalnya sedikit enggan, tapi akhirnya ia berbicara juga.

"tidak apa-apa" gumam gadis itu sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai sarapannya" Rachel tersenyum. Ia menyuruh Jean duduk disebelah Ciel, sementara dirinya duduk disebelah kanan Vincent. Jadi, jika dilihat, Ciel dan Rachel duduk dikursi yang berhadapan.

Dan mereka semua pun memulai sarapan mereka. Suasana terasa begitu hangat. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang harmonis.

Ah, seandainya suasana seperti ini terus selamanya...

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, Rachel segera membereskan piring dengan dibantu oleh Jean. Sepertinya gadis itu cukup terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Biar saya bantu..." gadis itu berkata sambil membawa piring-piring kedapur untuk di cuci. Dengan cekatan, gadis berambut hitam tersebut, mencuci semua piring. Rachel tampak takjub dengan hasil pekerjaan Jean. Semua piring tampak bersih dan mengkilap.

"Hebat, Jean" puji Rachel menepuk pundak kecil gadis itu.

"Terimakasih..." tampak semburat merah muda pads wajah pucatnya. Semburat tersebut membuat Jean terlihat lebih hidup...

Matahari menjulang semakin tinggi. Tampak sosok pemuda yang sedang mengurus ternaknya, sementara itu, terdapat sosok gadis yang sedang menyiram tanaman yang ada di kebun. Diam-diam, pemuda berambut kelabu yang kita ketahui bernama Ciel itu, menatap sosok gadis yang sedang menyiram kebunnya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis bernama Jean itu menoleh kearah Ciel. Sekejap, Ciel kembali memperhatikan ternaknya yanv sedang memakan rumput.

"Jean" panggil Rachel dari pintu belakang yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan dapur.

Mendengar panggilan dari Rachel, Jean segera menaruh alat yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman, dan berlari menuju Rachel. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok pemuda berambut kelabu itu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Ada apa bi?" tanya Jean

"Kalian pasti lelah, jadi aku memanggang roti manis ini untuk kau dan Ciel" ujar Rachel sembari memberikan keranjang berisi roti manis. Jean dapat mencium aroma rum butter yang begitu manis.

"Terimakasih" Jean tersenyum.

"Oh iya Jean," Jean yang berniat menghampiri Ciel untuk memberikan roti manis yang diberikan Rachel, segera berhenti. "Ciel itu sedikit kaku, jadi yah, dia memang seperti itu" Rachel tertawa sendiri, sementara Jean hanya ikut tertawa pelan -tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah"

Jean pun berlari sembari membawa keranjang yang berisi roti buatan Rachel. Gadis itu menghampiri Ciel yang tertidur dibawah rindangnya pohon, atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang berpura-pura tertidur. Ia tidak tau, tapi saat ia melihat gadis itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya. Perasaan asing ini terus ia rasakan, apalagi saat kedua orbnya bertemu dengan orb amethyst itu.

"Um... Ciel?" dapat Ciel dengar, gadis itu memanggilnya. Dari gerakan yang ia rasakan, sepertinya Jean sedang duduk disampingnya dan menggerakkan pundak Ciel, berusaha membangunkan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Ciel berpura-pura membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, seakan-akan ia memang sedang tertidur.

"Pasti melelahkan mengusurus ternak, sampai-sampai kau tertidur" Jean tersenyum tipis. Saat ini gadis itu sudah duduk disebelah Ciel.

"Tadi ibumu menyuruh untuk memberikan roti manis ini, melihat kau pasti lelah" lanjut Jean. Gadis itu tau, jika pemuda disampingnya memang sedikit kaku. Mungkin benar yang dibilang oleh Rachel, pemuda ini memang kaku. Tapi mungkin tanpa perlu Rachel memberitahunya pun, Jean sudah tau.

"Terimakasih" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Tidak masalah..." gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Ciel sedikit merona saat melihat wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku berhutang pada kalian yang sudah mengizinkanku untuk tinggak disini" Untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel melihat gadis ini tersenyum. Tapi, entah kenapa, senyumnya tampak seperti senyum kesedihan.

Sejauh yang Ciel ingat, sewaktu gadis itu berada dihutan, ia begitu pemalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin Ciel mendekatinya.

Agh! Enah kenapa, saat berusaha mengingat semua itu, kepala Ciel terasa sakit. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Jean menatal Ciel yang tidak terlihat baik.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa" Ciel berusaha terlihat tenang, seakan-akan kepalanya tidak benar-benar sakit.

"Syukurlah..." gadis itu tersenyum.

Dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba, Jean bangkit berdiri. Ciel tampak sedikit terkejut, dan memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua sapphire tersebut menatap punggung ringkih Jean yang tertutup gaun merah marun. Ia memperhatikan Jean yang mengambil air sumur yang ada didekat kebun, lalu gadis itu berjalan kerahnya dengan membawa segelas air.

"Minumlah... Mungkin akan sedikit mngurangi rasa lelahmu" Jean memberikan gelas berisi air yang ia ambil dari sumur tersebut.

Ciel menerima gelas tersebut, lalu meneguk air yang ada didalam gelas tersebut. Rasanya dingin dan segar. Kerongkongan Ciel yang awalnya kering, terasa segar kembali.

Setelah meneguk semua air tersebut, Ciel menaruh gelas itu disamping keranjang berisi roti manis yang ia taruh diatas rumput. "Terimakasih" katanya pada gadis itu.

"Ini" Ciel memberikan sepotong roti manis kepada gadis itu, sementara ia juga mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"hmm... ibumu sangat pintar memasak" puji Jean. Yah, walaupun ini pertama kalinya untuk Jean memakan roti manis.

"Yah begitulah..." Ciel memakan menggigit rotinya. Kedua sapphire itu menatap langit biru cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang. Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh gadis ini. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja" gadis itu bangkit berdiri setelah memakan semua rotinya. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju perkebunan milik keluarga Phantomhive, mengambil alat untuk menyiram yang sempat ia letakkan, lalu menyiram beberapa tanaman yang belum ia siram sebelumnya.

Ciel hanya memperhatikan betapa cekatannya gadis itu dalam berkebun. Tidak butuh waktu yang cukup lama, Jean sudah menyiram seluruh tanaman yang ada di kebun. Yah, mungkin untuk orang yang biasa dipanggil jika Ciel berhalangan, butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, jika Ciel memperhatikan, Jean hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk menyiram tanaman yang ada dikebun.

Pandangan Ciel beralih kearah kuda-kudanya yang ada didalam kandang. Ah, sudah cukup lama rupanya, Ciel sudah tidak menunggang kuda lagi.

'Apa Jean bisa naik kuda?' pikirnya. Ia merasa ingin mengajak gadis itu menaiki salah satu kudanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas berisi laporan-laporan. Pria itu adalah Vincent Phantomhive, sang kepala keluarga sekaligus kepala desa yang terkenal dengan karisma sekaligus sifatnya yang bijaksana. Dibalik sifat tegasnya, Vincent begitu mencintai keluarganya. Ia merupakan tipe pria yang dapat membagi waktu bekerja dengan waktu untuk keluarganya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam selang waktu saat ia menjabat sebagai kepala desa. Vincent menghadapi kasus orang hilang. Rasanya sudah cukup lama, Vincent tidak menerima kasus orang hilang. Terakhir yang ia ketahui, salah seorang anak kecil yang hilang. Diduga anak itu sedang bermain, lalu masuk kedalam hutan tersebut dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Jadi, kau yakin jika gadis itu tidak pergi ke hutan?" tanya Vincent kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang melaporkan bahwa salah seorang putrinya menghilang. Sebut saja pria itu Aberline, teman lama Vincent. Sementara putrinya yang hilang bernama Paula.

"Tentu Vinc... Aku dan istriku sudah memberitahu padanya agar tidak pernah masuk kedalan hutan itu. Lagipula, Paula tidak pernah tertarik untuk pergi ke dalam hutan" jelas Aberline. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Vincent, keringat dingin mengalir pada dahi teman lamanya itu. Ia tau perasaan Aberline. Bagaimanapun, ia juga sangat cemas saat mendengar putranya masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Tapi untungnya, Ciel selamat kemarin malam.

"Aku tau perasaanmu... Lalu, kau yakin Paula hilang kemarin malam?" tanya Vincent yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Vincent tampak berpikir. Jika terakhir kali Paula ditemukan kemarin, dan ia hilang saat kemarin malam, itu berarti waktu Paula menghilang hampir bersamaan dengan waktu saat Ciel ditemukan pingsan didepan teras bersama Jean. Apa ada kaitannya antara Ciel dan Jean dengan menghilangnya Paula? Tapi itu tidak cukup bukti untuk membenarkan dugaan tersebut.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu... selama ini kau dan keluargamu selalu membantu kami..."

Vincent tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau teman lamaku" jeda sejenak, "Aku akan mencari putrimu sekuat tenaga. Jika memang ia tidak masuk kedalam hutan itu, kita pasti daat menemukannya" jelas Vincent kalem.

"Baiklah, terimakasih..." Aberline bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Pria paruh baya itu lalu meninggalkan balai kota.

Sementara itu, Vincent masih menganalisa data-data yang dikirimkan oleh Aberline.

"Ah, sepertinya ini akan cukup sulit..."

Langit senja menghiasi padang rumput, memberikan warna keemasan yang sangat indah. Disana terdapat dua sosok yang sedang menunggangi kuda masing-masing. Tampak sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang menunggangi kuda berbulu hitam kesayangannya, sementara yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menunggangi kuda putih. Keduanya tampak mahir dalam menunggang kuda. Ciel dan Jean memacu kuda mereka masing-masing, mengelilingi padang rumput yang begitu luas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris crimson menatap kedua orang itu dibalik kegelapan. Sebuah seringai mengembang pada bibir tipisnya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Rupanya anda disini nona..." desis pria itu disertai dengan hembusan angin.

.

.

.

TBC

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Lunar Eclipse

Ciel x OC

Rated M

I dont own kuroshitsuji

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Rupanya anda disini nona..."

Chapter 3

Ciel dan Jean telah kembali dari aktifitas berkuda mereka. Yah, hari yang cukup menyenangkan dan sedikit melelahkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau sangat pandai dalam berkuda" Ciel melangkah masuk di ikuti oleh Jean yang menysulnya.

Gadis itu merona saat mendengar pujian dari Ciel. Ia hafal betul sikap Ciel yang selalu dingin, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu memujinya. Itu membuat... hatinya berdebar.

"T-tidak kok..." gumam Jean dengan wajah memerah.

Ciel tampak terkejut melihat wajah Jean yang merona, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, rupanya kalian telah kembali" Rachel menyambut Ciel dan Jean yang baru saja pulang dari kebun. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ah, sepertinya tadi sangat menyenangkan~ kalian berdua mengingatkan ku pada masa lalu" wanita itu mulai bernostalgia tentang masa mudahnya. Ah, betapa indahnya masa lalunya bersama Vincent saat mereka berdua masih muda.

Jean hanya tersenyum canggung, sementara Ciel menghela nafas.

"Aku pulang..." terdengar suara derap pintu terbuka diruang depan. Sepertinya sang kepala keluarga telah datang. Wajah pria itu tampak lelah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang~" sambut Rachel mengambil mantel yang Vincent kenakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya menyadari perubahan sikap Vincent. Wanita itu tau, bahwa biasanya Vincent tidak pernah membawa urusan pekerjaan di rumah. Vincent selalu tersenyum, walaupun ada masalah pada pekerjaannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Vincent hanya menghela nafas, lelah.

"Itu... putri Aberline, Paula, tiba-tiba saja menghilang kemarin" Vincent akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia dapat melihat kedua orb sapphire istrinya membulat. Terkejut sekaligus takut(?)

"A-apa itu benar?!" pekik Rachel dengan suara terbata-bata. Sepertinya wanita itu shock.

Ah, seharusnya Vincent tidak bercerita pada istrinya jika tau akibatnya seperti ini. Bisa dibilang, Paula, putri Aberline itu cukup akrab dengan Rachel. Saat hari minggu, gadis itu biasanya mengirim kue untuknya dan belajar memasak dengan Rachel. Dan sekarang... kedua telinga Rachel mendengar bahwa gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri menghilang begitu saja? Bahkan suaminya tidak bisa memecahkan kasus tersebut.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan berusaha mencari Paula" Vincent mengusap punggung sang istri. Vincent dapat melihat kedua sapphire Rachel berkaca-kaca. Vincent tau bahwa istrinya memang selalu baik pada semua orang, dan menganggap penduduk desa ini sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Rachel kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan ditemani Jean yang membantunya memasak. Tampaknya, Jean cukuo mahir dalam memasak. Ia memotong sayur dan bawang dengan rapi. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sadari.

"Bibi kenapa?" tanya Jean pada Rachel yang sedang melamun. Mungkin wanita itu masih khawatir dengan Paula?

"Tidak apa-apa... yah, aku hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Rachel tersenyum tipis, tapi senyum itu tidak bisa dikatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Jean sendiri tau jika ada yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu, tapi ia hanya diam. Gadis itu hanya melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya bersama Rachel dalam diam.

Sementara itu, diruang baca, Ciel tampak bergelut dengan buku-bukunya. Ya, salah satu hobinya adalah membaca. Bisa dibilang ia adalah kutu buku. Menurut pemuda itu, buku adalah jendela dunia. Tanpa perlu keluar dan berpetualang diluar desa ini, Ciel dapat memperoleh pengetahuan dengan membaca. Selain itu, membaca membuat daya imajinasinya meningkat. Terutama saat ia membaca novel-novel fantasy dan sebagainya.

Secara random, Ciel memilih salah satu buku dari rak kayu yang tertata rapi. Ciel menatap buku dengan sampul yang terlihat tua dan terlihat usang, dengan judul 'Lunar Eclipse' yang dicetak dengan menggunakan font old roman, dan nama pengarangnya seperti tidak asing bagi Ciel. Dari sampul depan yang ia lihat, sepertinya buku ini ditulis cukup lama. Dan dari nama pengarang tersebut, sepertinya ia adalah buyut dari Ciel karena memiliki marga Phantomhive dibelakangnya.

Ciel membuka halaman pertamanya. Ia membaca setiap baris demi baris. Semakin lama, ia semakin tertarik dengan buku ini.

Didalam buku itu, diceritakan mengenai hutan yang dikutuk. Mungkin hutan tersebut adalah hutan yang dimasuki Ciel kemarin. Diceritakan bahwa, didalam hutan kutukan itu terdapat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang haus akan darah, yang dijelaskan jika makhluk tersebut adalah iblis dan malaikat yang terjatuh dan dikutuk didalam hutan tersebut.

Pada bab selanjutnya, dijelaskan mengenai nama-nama iblis dan ciri khas mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah derit pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi keheningan yang ada didalam ruang baca tersebut. Ciel menatap kearah pintu, dan mendapati sosok Jean yang berjalan masuk.

"Permisi..." kata Jean sebelum ia melangkah masuk, dan mendekat kearah Ciel yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi bergaya classic. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Jean mendekat kearah Ciel. Gadis itu tampak penasaran dengan buku yang ada dipangkuan Ciel.

Dapat Ciel rasakan aroma mawar yang memabukan dari tubuh gadis itu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucat Ciel saat melihat betapa dekatnya mereka.

"I-ini..." kedua amethyst itu membulat.

Jean tampak terkejut dengan buku yang Ciel baca, dan sepertinya tau mengenai buku ini. Ciel memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan sikap aneh Jean.

"Kau tau buku ini?" tanya Ciel dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Jean tampak lebih tenang, setelah awalnya ia terlihat terkejut. "Buku ini dibuat oleh sahabatku..." Jean menatap kearah buku yang dibawa oleh Ciel.

Ciel tampak terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Penulis buku ini adalah Claudia Phantomhive, dan kami sudah bersahabat cukup lama" kedua orb Jean tampak kosong. "Kami pertama kali bertemu didalam hutan... Saat itu ia memang sering bermain di hutan. Waktu yang mempertemukan kami, dan kami menjadi sahabat. Kami selalu bermain didalam hutan bersama, dan sampai akhirnya..." Jean tampak memutus kalimatnya.

Ciel hanya diam, menyimak cerita gadis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi ia lebih memilih diam.

"... Sampai pada saat aku tertidur cukup lama dan tidak menemuinya lagi. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah tidak menemukannya. Yang kulihat hanyalah makamnya saja..." Jean hampir saja meneteskan air matanya, jika tidak dihalangi oleh tangan Ciel. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu, lalu membiarkan Jean berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau itu apa..." Ciel berbisik pelan, "... Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya aku menyukaimu..." kata-kata terakhir Ciel membuat kedua orb Jean membulat.

Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan menatap Ciel dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jean dengan jejak air mata yang tampak pada matanya.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakan dua kali" Ciel memandang kearah luar jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis yang kini menatapnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu" Ciel berjalan melewati Jean yang mematung akibat perkataan Ciel tadi.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Suasana makan malam terasa begitu hening. Hanya ada suara denting suara sendok dan garpu yang terbuat dari perak beradu, menimbulkan suara tersendiri. Mereka mendalami pikiran masing-masing.

Sang kepala keluarga, Vincent Phantomhive, memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan kasus hilangnya Paula. Sementara pikiran Rachel tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang suami. Rachel hanya bisa berdoa jika gadis itu bisa segera ditemukan, dan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya kedua pasangan Phantomhive itu tidak ingin putra mereka dan gadis yang baru saja bergabung menjadi salah satu keluarga mereka ini tau akan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai... aku ingin kekamar" Ciel bangkit berdiri, lalu pemuda itu beranjak menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, menuju kekamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sementara itu, Vincent dan Rachel hanya menatap kepergian putra mereka dalam diam.

Ah, sepertinya Jean merasakan ada sesuatu yang kedua orang didepannya ini sembunyikan.

"Biar aku saja, Bi" Jean mencegah Rachel yang akan membereskan piring kotor. "Kulihat, Paman dan Bibi terlihat ada masalah... Jadi, lebih baik kalian beristirahat saja" Jean mengambil semua piring kotor, lalu membawanya di dapur.

"Terimakasih Jean, kau gadis yang baik" Vincent tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Didalam dapur, dapat terdengar bunyi kran dinyalakan. Jean sedang mencuci piring. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar tumpukan piring yang sudah bersih dan mengkilap itu.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk..." gadis itu bergumam, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari dapur.

Ciel menatap langit malam. Hembusan angin malam membuat helaian rambut kelabunya sedikit terbang karena tiupan angin. Kedua sapphire itu menatap gelapnya malam yang dingin itu.

Ah, bodonya Ciel! Untuk apa tadi ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Jean? Dan, kenapa ia tidak peduli jika gadis itu bukan manusia?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel merasa frustasi. Gadis itu, Jean, tampak ramah dan baik. Ia juga dapat melakukan apa saja, berkuda, memasak, berkebun, menjahit, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang belum Ciel ketahui. Selain itu, gadis itu tampak manis saat tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya selalu mengkilat, tampak indah saat terurai. Sementara itu, kulitnya putih pucat, kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Wajah mungilnya, tampak cantik seperti boneka, dengan dihiasi kedua orb amethyst yang indah. Terutama saat gadis itu merona, gadis itu tampak semakin manis.

"Jean, siapa sebenarnya kau..." Ciel bergumam menatap gelapnya malam.

Sementara itu, didalam kegelapan malam, tampak sosok gadis dengan jubah berwarna merah marun yang melesat cepat kedalam hutan. Gadis itu membela udara dingin, dan melesat cepat. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu dirinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan jubahnya yang sedikit robek akibat semak-semak yang ada didalam hutan, gadis itu terus melesat. Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu telah tiba disebuah pohon besar. Pohon yang jauh lebih besar dari pohon lainnya. Mungkin, tingginya sekitar 8 meter.

Tepat didepan pohon besar tersebut, tampak sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Claudia Phantomhive'. Gadis itu berjalan lebih lambat, mendekat kearah batu nisan itu. Sudah sangat lama, ia tidak mengunjungi makam sahabat lamanya. Ia bahkan tidak tau, kapan, dimana, dan kenapa sahabatnya itu menghilang.

"Hei Clau..." Gadis itu membuka jubah yang menutupi rambut hitam panjangnya. Ia duduk didekat batu nisan itu, mengusap batu marmer yang sudah ditumbuhi semak-semak karena tidak ada perawatan.

"Aku tidak tau..., tapi rasanya aku mendapat firasat buruk" gumam gadis itu menatap batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Aku juga datang untuk meminta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja... aku bahkan tidak tau jika kau sudah meninggal" gadis itu mulai terisak. Ia memeluk batu nisan itu, "Maaf... kau bahkan membuat buku itu untuk mengingatku?" suara isakannya memecah keheningan malam.

"Aku benar-benar sahabat yang bodoh..." gadis itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"Semenjak aku tau kau meninggal, aku bertemu dengannya... dan, aku selalu memperhatikannya hingga aku sadar jika aku mencintainya..." gadis itu tampak putus asa.

Suara pantofel dengan tanah beradu, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar didalam keheningan malam. Sebuah hembusan angin membuat sang gadis menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Gadis itu menengok kebelakang,

"Wah, wah~ rupanya anda pergi ke makam ini nona" sebuah suara bariton membuat sepasang amethyst itu membulat. Yah, sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu sosok raven dihadapannya. "Rupanya feeling saya tidak pernah salah, jika anda masih hidup" pria itu menyeringai, sementara gadis itu memicingkan matanya.

"Mau apa kau, Sebastian?" gadis itu menatap sang raven dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Pria yang bernama Sebastian itu hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja membawa nona kembali pulang"

"Aku tidak mau" gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sang raven dengan tail coat, seperti layaknya butler.

"Ah..." Sebastian hanya menghel nafas.

"Sebastian, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk..." gadis itu kembali menatap batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di desa... tapi, kau tau sendiri kan, semenjak aku terluka, aku tidak sepekah dulu lagi" gadis itu tidak menatap sang raven.

"Ah, saya mengerti nona" Pria itu mmbungkuk, seakan memberi hormat pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Selidiki apa yang terjadi di desa, dan jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tau" gadis itu menatap Sebastian dengan ekor matanya, sekan mengisyratkan sesuatu dibalik tatapan tersebut.

"Yes my lady..." angin berhembus kencang.

Tampak sosok gadis yang berdiri menatap pria dihadapannya yang membungkuk padanya, memberi hormat.

.

.

.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat ketiga sosok yang berada diruang tamu menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang wanita datang mengjampiri gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau dari mana saja, Jean? Kami khawatir jika kau menghilang..." Rachel memeluk Jean. Dapat Jean rasakan tubuh Rachel bergetar saat memeluknya.

"Maaf Bi" Jean menepuk pundak Rachel pelan, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Jean menatap kedua sosok pria yang tampak mirip, hanya saja berbeda usia.

"Kami ingin berbicara padamu Jean," mereka semua telah duduk disebuah sofa. Jean yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, menatap Ciel sekilas. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kami memberikan saran agar kau tidak keluar rumah seperti tadi. Yah, akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang terjadi didesa kita" jelas Vincent dengan suara tenang. "Dan kau Ciel, kuharap kau bisa menjaga Jean" timpal Vincent.

"Baik, yah"

"Sekarang, lebih baik kalian berdua tidur" Rachel berkata lembut.

Ciel dan Jean bangkit berdiri.

"Kami permisi dulu, Paman, Bibi" Jean membungkuk, lalu mengikuti Ciel yang sudah berjalan menaiki tangganya bersiap untuk kekamar.

Saat Jean bersiap melewati depan kamar Ciel, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Ciel menarik tangannya, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu" bisiknya, mungkin agar kedua orangtuanya tidak mendengar pembiaraannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jean yang tampak terkejut.

"Masuklah kekamarku" bisik Ciel.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis, Ciel menarik tangan Jean masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara bahwa pintu dikunci.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jean dengan suara terbata-bata, mengingat ia berada dikamar seorang pria.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun" kata Ciel santai. "Aku mengunci pintu agar ibu tidak datang kesini, karena aku selalu mengunci pintu kamar saat tidur" jelas Ciel.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini..." Ciel membuka buku yang ia baca tadi. Tepatnya dihalaman terakhir, tampak sebuah daun berwarna merah -daun yang selalu tumbuh saat musim gugur.

Kedua orb amethyst Jean membulat. Ia... ia tau daun itu...

-Flashback-

Musim gugur telah tiba, daun-daun mulai berguguran. Tampak sosok 2 gadis yang sedang berbaring diatas tumpukan dedaunan berwarna kuning, dan ada juga yang berwarna merah. Semuanya tampak kontras dengan langit senja berwarna jingga.

"Hei..." gadis berambut kelabu menatap sosok gadis bermbut hitam disampingnya.

"hn?" gadis berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

"Aku merasa... persahabatan kita ini seperti mimpi. Seorang manusia dan seorang iblis... atau apapun itu, aku masih tidak dapat mempercayainya" gumam gadis berambut kelabu tersebut.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk percaya" jawab gadis yang satu lagi singkat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau namamu..."

"Kau boleh memanggilku sesuka mu... setidaknya aku tidak mempunyai nama" gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan kedua orb amethyst.

"Jean..." jeda sejenak, "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Jean?" ujar gadis berambut kekabu itu dengan penuh semangat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Jean itu sempat terkejut, lalu ia tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus..." katanya pelan.

"Ah baiklah! Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu" gadis yang diketahui bernama Claudia itu tampak tersenyum senang.

Jean mengambil salah satu daun yang berwarna merah, lalu ia mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Claudia heran. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Claudia, Jean melulkai tangannya dengan sebuah kerikil tajam yang ia ambil tadi.

Cairan pekat pun mengalir, menimbulkan aroma amis.

"Hei Jean! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" pekik Claudia saat melihat telapak tangan Jean yang penuh dengan darah.

Seakan tidak peduli, Jean meneteskan darahnya pada selembar daun. Darah yang menetes pada daun itu meresap kedalam daun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Claudia heran, melihat daun tersebut.

"Daun yang ku tetesi dengan darahku akan berubah menjadi immortal. Daun ini tidak akan layu sampai kapan pun, dan kau dapat menyimpannya sebagai kenangan dariku" katanya tenang.

Claudia tampak senang mendapat hadiah dari Jean.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menyimpannya"

-end of flashback-

Dibawah daun itu tertulis, ' Ini adalah daun yang tidak akan layu sampai kapanpun. Hanya daun inilah pemberian dari sahabatku, sahabat yang menghilang dan tak pernah kembali... tapi aku yakin, ia pasti akan mencariku, dan menemukan buku ini'

Kedua orb Jean tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka, jika sahabatnya akan mengabadikan daun itu pada bukunya. Ia menyesal, telah tidur terlalu lama dan meninggalkan sosok sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis..." Ciel memeluk gadis itu. Salah satu tangannya mengusap ranbut hitam Jean, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ciel... aku... a-aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi..." gumam Jean disela isakannya.

Kedua tangan Ciel mengangkat kepala Jean, memperlihatkan kedua amethyst yang penuh dengan air mata. Ciel menatap Jean lembut, "Tenanglah... Masih ada aku" katanya sambil berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jean, dan kedua bibir itupun bertemu.

Ini adalah first kiss mereka

Ciel mencium gadis itu lembut. Ia menciumnya bukan karena nafsu, melainkan perasaan aneh yang selama ini menyeruak saat melihat gadis dihadapannya ini. Perasaan itu dituangkan oleh Ciel melalui ciuman yang lembut itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya melepas ciuman hangat mereka.

Baik Jean dan Ciel, keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jauh berbeda dengan Jean, Ciel dapat pulih lebih cepat dari gadis itu. Sementara wajah Jean tampak merah padam.

Kedua tangan Ciel menggenggam tangan Jean, "Aku... aku mencintaimu.." Ciel mengecup kening gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen minna-san jika ceritanya berubah jadi drama gini...

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar Eclipse

Ciel x OC

Rated M

I dont own kuroshitsuji

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

Chapter 4

Malam itu... Jean berada dikamar Ciel semalaman. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Ciel lupa untuk membuka pintu yang sempat ia kunci. Jean pun tidak bisa keluar dari kamar Ciel, dan tampaknya itu tidak menjadi masalah. Gadis itu tampak tenang-tenang saja bersama pemuda itu dikamarnya.

Setelah mereka berciuman tadi, wajah Jean tampak merah padam. Sesekali gadis itu menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Gadis itu menatap bibir Ciel... Bibir yang menyentuh miliknya. Memberikan ciuman hangat dan manis..

'Aku mencintaimu...'

Kata-kata itu seperti obat candu bagi Jean. Membuat gadis itu ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

"Jean"

"Jean"

"Awas! jarimu..." Sebelum Rachel melanjutkan kata-katanya, tanpa disengaja, jari gadis itu terpotong oleh pisau yang ia pegang. Tampak cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari luka sayatan tersebut.

"Ah kau berdarah!" Rachel tampak panik. Wanita itu cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah kain, lalu menutup luka itu dengan kain yang ia ambil.

"Terimakasih Bi..." Jean tersenyum.

Dengan telaten, Rachel membersihkan luka sayatan tersebut. Jean hanya menatap wanita itu.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, bisa-bisa nanti jarimu terpotong"

"Baik" gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Ah, hanya memikirkan kejadian semalam saja ia sampai hampir memotong jarinya sendiri. Semalam itu... seperti mimpi baginya. Apa kemarin itu Ciel benar-benar menciumnya? Atau itu hanya mimpi yang terlihat nyata?

Matahari mulai semakin naik, tapi tampaknya awan-awan menghalangi pancaran cahaya matahari. Langit tampak kelabu, sama seperti warna rambut pemuda yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar, memperhatikan ternaknya.

Tangan pucat pemuda itu menyentuh bibir ranumnya, merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir itu. Ia masih dapat mengingat aroma vanilla saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Ia masih dapat merasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh miliknya. Ah, sensasi itu seperti candu baginya.

"Hah~" Ciel menghela nafas.

Ia sadar jika ia salah. Tindakannya semalam benar-benar diluar batas.

Kenapa ia mencium gadis itu? Apa ia ingin membuat Jean lebih kesusahan lagi?

Kedua sapphire Ciel beralih menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sedang menimba air. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun biru tua, dan rambut hitamnya yang di ikal. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya tampak menutupi pipi pucatnya.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Gadis itu tampak berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

Ciel yang merasa ditatap, berpura-pura tertidur dibawah pohon. Tidak ingin Jean tau jika sedari tadi gadis itu sedang diperhatikan.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Jean berlari kearah hutan.

Ciel tampak heran saat melihat Jean yang pergi kedalam hutan. Yah, ia sendiri tau jika Jean bukan manusia seperti pada umumnya, tapi ia masih tetap penasaran.

Sementara itu, Jean merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mencium bau aneh didalam hutan.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menimba air, lalu ia sempat menatap Ciel yang ternyata sedang tertidur dibawah pohon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean berlari kearah hutan. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa. Berkali-kali ia hampir tersandung karena menginjak gaunnya sendiri.

Jean terus berlari

Ia berlari lalu melesat menembus kegelapan hutan bagaikan angin.

"T-tolong..." Jean berhenti melesat saat mendengar suara seorang gadis. Dengan langkah cepat, Jean melesat menuju sumber suara itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan gaunnya sedikit robek karena semak-semak yang ada didalam hutan.

"T-tolong..." suara gadis itu terdengar lagi.

Jean semakin cepat berlari, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah pohon besar. Disana tampak sosok gadis yang hampir saja mati karena digantung. Jika Jean tidak datang dan membuat mereka berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka, ia yakin gadis itu sudah mati saat ini.

Jean menatap gadis berambut coklat gelap yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Keadaan gadis itu tampak buruk. Terdapat berbagai luka yang menghiasi kulit putihnya. Setetes air mata menggantung pada pelupuk mata gadis itu, menatap memohon kepada Jean agar membebaskannya.

"Tolong aku..." kedua orb gadis itu menatap Jean dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara?" tanya sosok pemuda dengan surai blonde. Pemuda itu menyeringai, lalu mencambuk gadis yang Jean ketahui bernama Paula tersebut.

Gadis bernama Paula itu tampak mengerang, menahan rasa sakit akibat cambukan dari pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Hah~ ternyata kau masih hidup?" ujar sosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan nada sarkastik. Kedua orb goldnya menatap tajam kearah Jean. Sepertinya pemuda itu sangat membenci gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Claude..." desis Jean dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Siapapun kau, tolong aku nona" Paula tampak memohon kepada Jean, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau menculiknya?" tanya Jean to the point.

Dapat terdengar suara tawa pemuda berambut blonde yang bersiap mencambuk Paula lagi. Sepertinya ada hiburan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu mendengar pekik kesakitan dari gadis itu. "Hei Jean! itu bukan urusanmu~" pemuda berambut blonde itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jean.

"Bukankah kau tidak akan mengganggu penduduk desa?"

Pemuda bersurai raven yang diketahui bernama Claude itu, menatap datar kearah Jean. "Memang tidak, sebelum pacarmu maduk kedalam hutan" Claude menatapnya dengan wajah bagaikan teflon. "Ah~ Jean~ Kenapa kau lebih memilih manusia itu dibandingkan aku?" pemuda dengan surai blonde itu terlihat -sedikit- dramatis.

"Kau bukan tipeku, Alois" jawab Jean tanpa mempedulikan tangisan dramatid dari pemuda bersurai blonde itu. Lagipula, Jean yakin jika pemuda itu tidak pernah serius.

"Hahaha~ kalau begitu, biarkan aku membunuhnya" Alois menyeringai. Ia memberikan pengelihatan pada Jean, yang memperlihatkan sosok Ciel yang diam-diam mengikutinya sedari tadi. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan panik, sementara ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Paula mati. Satu hal yang muncul dibenak Jean,

Ciel dan Paula berada dalam bahaya

Sementara itu, Ciel berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut. Ia telah mengikuti Jean, tapi ia telah kehilangan jejak. Ciel tidak menyangka jika gadis itu dapat berlari lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Ah, apakah ia harus menyerah? Ia sudah kehilangan jejak Jean, dan ia menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga gadis itu?

**Krek**

Ciel menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tau jika hutan ini aneh, tapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu semua demi mencari Jean. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu didalam hutan ini.

**Tap **

Sebuah suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan yang ada didalam hutan ini.

Ciel menoleh kearah sumber suara, menatap penuh waspada. Waaupun begitu, Ciel terlihat tenang. Yah, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Vincent.

Tampak sosok seseorang yang berjalan dibalik kabut. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin dekat.

Ciel memicingkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sosok itu didalam kegelapan hutan. Yah, walaupun ini siang, tapi tetap saja gelap didalam hutan ini.

"Wah~ sepertinya aku tak perlu mencari anda, dan sekarang anda telah datang sendiri" tampak sosok pemuda bersurai raven, dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Jadi... apakah anda ke hutan untuk mencari nona?" Pria itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tampak sipit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ciel menyipitkan matanya, memandang pria itu dengan tatapan curiga. Ia tidak tau, tapi dari gerak-gerik pria itu, sepertinya ia tau tentang Jean. Tapi apakah Jean mempunyai seorang butler? Yah, dari pakaian pria itu, sepertinya ia adalah seorang pelayan.

"Bukankah anda datang kesini demi mencari nona?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud, tapi aku kesini untuk mencari Jean!" jeda sejenak, "Dan tolong, jangan ganggu aku" Ciel kembai berlari, melewati sosok pria raven yang mematung. Sungguh tidak terduga, pikirnya.

"Manusia memang menarik~" didalam kegelapan hutan, pria itu menyeringai.

Kedua ruby itu menatap punggung pemuda berambut kelabu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

Ciel terus berlari menembus kegelapan hutan. Ia tau jika hutan ini berbahaya, tapi ia harus segera mencari Jean. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, gadis itu berada dalam bahaya saat ini. Bisa saja, gadis itu bertemu dengan sosok yang akan membunuhnya.

Aku harus mencarinya, pikir Ciel.

Kedua amethyst tersebut menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedang berlari mencari dirinya ditengah kegelapan. Gadis itu tampak shock. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu rela membahayakan diri hanya untuk mencarinya? Apa Ciel tidak tau jika hutan ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang ia pikirkan?

"Bagaimana?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Alois itu menyeringai. Ia menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam didepannya yang membeku ditempat dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika manusia itu-" sebelum Alois melanjutkan kata-katanya, Claude menyelanya.

"Cukup Alois" desisnya menatap pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya dengan ekor matanya. "Tidak usah bermain-main lagi, sekarang cari pemuda itu dan bawa dia kesini" perintah Claude tegas.

Jean membeku mendengar perintah pemuda raven itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menimbulkan sedikit luka akibat tekanan terlalu kuat. Dapat mereka rasakan aura kegelapan disekitar gadis itu. Rahangnya mengatup rapat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan..." desis gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha mengendalikan amarah yang membakar dadanya. Berani sekali pemuda itu, pikir Jean. Gadis itu tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mungkin ia akan membunuh mereka semua demi Ciel.

"Memang apa yang dapat kau lakukan? Kau pikir kau cukup kuat sekarang, setelah kau kehilangan banyak darah semenjak waktu itu?" Claude menatapnya datar, tapi dapat Jean rasakan nada mengejek saat pemuda itu mengatakannya.

Jean menatap pemuda itu dengan ledua orb yang berubah menjadi merah menyala. Amarah membakar gadis itu, membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang monster. Aura kegelapan menyelimuti gadis itu.

Ah, sepertinya Claude telah membangunkan Jean yang sebenarnya.

Kulit pucat gadis itu tampak dihiasi oleh urat-utrat biru yang menakutkan.

"K-kau..." Paula, gadis yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya, shock. Ia menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tadi ia lihat, berubah menjadi monster sama seperti mereka. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu adalah salah satu dari mereka. "M-monster!" pekik Paula dengan nada tinggi yang memekik telinga.

"Hahaha, bahkan dia tau jika kau memang monster" Claude menyeringai.

"Kau..." Jean melesat cepat kearah Claude, bersiap menerjang pria itu. Tapi sayangnya, Claude dapat dengan mudah menghindar dari terjangan Jean. Menurutnya, gadis itu terlalu emosional. Ia tidak akan menang jika ia dikuasai oleh amarahnya.

"Kau masih saja belum belajar..." Claude dengan santainya menghindar dari serangan Jean yang beranjut tanpa henti.

Sementara kedua makhluk itu bertarung, gadis bersurai coklat itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang dipasangkan pada tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, saat ia hampir melepaskan diri, sebuah kilatan cahaya menebas kepalanya. Dalam waktu seper sekian detik, kepala gadis itu terputus.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi kau hidup" pemuda berambut blonde itu tersenyum manis, menatap cairan pekat mengalir membasahi sepatunya. Dapat tercium aroma amis dari darah yang mengalir ke tanah tersebut. "Kau telah membuatku bosan..." Alois menatap datar kearah badan gadis gadis itu, sementara ia mengangkat kepala Paula. "Kau bukan seleraku" dengan santainya Alois membenturkan kepala gadis itu ke batang besar, membuat sebuah cipratan darah bagaikan lukisan abstrak.

Sementara itu, Jean menatap aliran darah yang mengalir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terkejut saat mendapati badan Paula tergeletak begitu saja -dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan tanpa kepala.

"Hei Jean, lihatlah~ Aku membunuhnya demi kau" Alois tersenyum pada gadis yang menatapnya.

"Kau membunuh gadis itu... gadis yang tidak bersalah..." Jean menatap Alois tajam. Kedua orb amethyst yang idah itu, berubah menjadi merah menyala. Mata seorang monster.

"Hah~ Bukankah kau membenci gadis ini karena ia telah dekat dengan Ciel mu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau ingin membunuhnya?" Jean tampak shock mendengar apa yang Alois katakan. Ia... ia tidak pernah ingat tentang hal itu.

Jean berdiri mematung, kedua orbnya telah kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak lagi menyerang Claude.

"Kau pasti bohong..." gumam gadis itu.

"Tidak. Alois benar, aku sendiri saksinya" Claude angkat bicara. "Kau mengatakan pada kami jika kau membenci gadis itu, saat lau melihat gadis itu mendekati Ciel mu" Claude menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur!" pekik Jean menutup kedua telinganya. "Jika kalian bohong itu sama saja melanggar ekstetika!"

"Kami tidak akan berbohong..." Claude mendesah.

"Tidak..." Kedua orb amethyst itu membulat. Ia masih tidak percaya, jika memang ia cemburu dengan Paula, ia tidak akan setega itu. Ia juga tau, jika Paula dengan Rachel begitu dekat. Jika ia membunuh Paula, itu sama saja membuat luka bagi Rachel.

"Jean?" sebuah langkah kaki menginterupsi percakapan mereka bertiga.

Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, justru terjadi. Ciel, pemuda berambut kelabu itu berjalan mendekat kearah gadis yang ia duga sebagai Jean.

Ciel menepuk pundak gadis itu, "Kau tak apa? Siapa dia? Apa kau kenal dia?" tanya Ciel beruntun sambil menatap pemuda raven yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Jean.

Dapat Ciel rasakan pundak gadis itu bergetar. Jean menangis, ia berusaha menahan isakannya.

"M-maaf... M-maafkan aku Ciel..." gadis itu bergumam disela isakannya. Pundaknya bergetar.

"Ada apa..." Ciel tercengang melihat bercak darah yang mengalir di tanah dan menghiasi batang pohon besar tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Ciel, saat ia menemukan tubuh sosok wanita tanpa kepala. Tidak jauh dari tubuh itu, terdapat kepala yang sudab tidak berbentuk lagi. Rambut cokat gadis itu tampak acak-acakan, tapi Ciel masih dapat mengenali sosok tersebut...

"Paula!?" Ciel shock mendapati gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu mati mengenaskan.

Pandangan Ciel beralih kearah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan noda darah pada kemeja putihnya dan juga tangannya.

"Kau... kau yang membunuh Paula?!" amarah berkecamuk dalam pemuda itu.

"Ups~ habisnya, aku sudah bosan dengan keberadaan gadis itu" Alois menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ciel semakin emosi, melihat sikap Alois yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau..." Ciel menggeram.

"Kau marah? Kenapa? Apa gadis itu penting bagimu? Atau..." jeda sejenak, "Atau dia pacarmu?"

**Deg!**

Tangan Jean mengepal. Sepertinya gadis itu telah terbakar oleh api kecemburuan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata tersebut.

"Sekarang kau dengar Jean? Lebih baik kau meninggalkan orang ini" Alois menatap Jean yang menangis dalam diam. "Lagipula, masih banyak pria yang lebih pantas untukmu~" Alois tersenyum cerah.

"Jangan banyak bicara Alois, cepat habisi dia" perintah Claude dengan nada dingin.

Berbeda dengan Alois, Claude memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, pemuda itu jauh lebih kejam dibanding Alois.

"Yes my highness" Alois membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Claude, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras.

"Kau dengar Ciel? Tuanku ingin membunuhmu, jadi bagaimana? ingin yang menyakitkan atau tidak?" tanya Alois dengan seringai menakutkan mengembang pada bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" tanya Ciel dengan nada menantang, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Hahahaha... Kau menarik juga~ tapi karena kau telah menantangku, dan kau telah melukai Jeanku, akan kubuat itu sedikit lebih menyakitkan" Alois melesat kearah Ciel. Dengan waktu seper sekian detik, Alois melayangkan pukulannya kearah perut Ciel. Alois yakin, hanya dengan satu pukulan saja, tangannya dapat menembus perut Ciel.

Tapi, tanpa diduga, pukulan Alois itu berhenti. Seperti ada seseorang yang menahan pukulan itu.

"Fufufufu~ jika saya telat sedikit saja, saya yakin tuan Ciel sudah mati" sebuah suara bariton mengejutkan mereka semua yang ada disana, kecuali Jean. Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap Claude yang tampak terkejut.

"Kau melalaikan tugasmu lagi..." desah Jean tanpa menoleh kearah Sebastian yang berdiri diantara Alois dan Ciel.

"Maafkan saya nona" Sebastian masih sempat berbicara pada Jean, mengingat situasinya ia sedang menahan pukulan Alois.

"Nona?" Ciel tampak terkejut saat pria raven yang ia temui dihutan tadi, memanggil Jean dengan sebutan 'nona'. Apa mumgkin...

"Oh maaf tuan Ciel, jika saya membuat kesan buruk pada anda tadi" Sebastian mengerutkan kedua alisnya, seolah-olah ia tampak prihatin.

"tidak apa-apa..." Ciel bergumam pelan.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku Sebas!" teriak Alois emosi.

"Ah, maaf Alois, saya tidak akan melepaskan anda sampai nona memerintah saya" Sebastian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tampak seperti laki-laki mesum.

"Sial!" Alois berdecak kesal.

"Lepaskan dia Sebastian..." Jean angkat bicara, lalu gadis itu menatap Claude tajam, "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" desis Jean pada pemuda pemilik iris gold itu.

"Yah, lebih baik kami pergi sekarang..." Claude menghela nafas panjang, "Permainan ini semakin tidak menarik... ayo Alois" pemuda itu melesat di ikuti oleh Alois yang melesat dibelakangnya. Kedua pria itupun meninggalkan mereka bertiga didalam hutan.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" suara Ciel memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen reader-san jika cerita saya kurang sadis (?)

Saya usahain chapter selanjutnya akan lebih sadis dari sebelumnya

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Lunar Eclipse

Ciel x OC

Rated M

I dont own kuroshitsuji

Happy reading

.

.

.

" Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Chapter 5

Angin bertiup, mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi akward.

"Jean, jujurlah padaku..." Ciel angkat bicara. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jean yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ciel menyentuh pundak gadis itu lembut, dapat ia rasakan pundak gadis itu bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu menutupi semuanya lagi, aku tau... kau melakukan ini demi aku, tapi-" sebelum Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara Jean memotong pembicaraannya.

"Cukup!" bentak Jean.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata gadis itu yang tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Rasanya tubuh Jean begitu lemas, apalagi tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membunuh Claude.

"Aku... aku seorang monster..." gumam Jean disela isakannya. Ia menutup waahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak ingin Ciel melihatnya menangis. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu ia memeluk pundak sang gadis.

"Maaf jika membuatmu seperti ini..." bisik Ciel.

"Ah, maaf jika saya menginterupsi, tapi nona benar-benar tidak bersalah dalam hal ini" Sebastian memberi jeda, lalu melanjutkan, "Kedua orang itu, maksud saya, Alois dan Claude adalah penghuni hutan ini. Mereka akan membunuh siapapun yang masuk kedalam hutan ini, termasuk anda" jelas Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk anda masuk kedalam hutan ini, atau bisa dibilang sudah berkali-kali" Sebastian menjelaskan, membuat Ciel semakin bingung. Berkali-kali katanya? Yang Ciel ingat, pertama kali ia masuk adalah saat ia menemukan Jean...

"Kau salah, aku baru dua kali masuk kedalam hutan ini" tukas Ciel.

"Pertemuan anda dengan nona yang terluka beberapa hari yang lalu, bukanlah pertemuan pertama kalian" jelas Sebastian lagi.

"Apa?" Ciel terkejut. Kedua orb sapphirenya membulat.

"A-aku minta maaf Ciel..." Jean bergumam. Gadis itu masih menangis, sementara Ciel berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjagamu... dan aku telah menutupi semuanya darimu..." hati Ciel tersentak. Jadi... sebenarnya Jean tau semua ini? Dan gafis itu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya?

"Cough!" Jean terbatuk-batuk.

Ciel terkejut dan semakin cemas saat darah keluar dari mulut Jean.

"Ah, nona!" Sebastian segera membawa nonanya yang tampak tidak sehat. Wajah pucat gadis itu terlihat semakin pucat, dengan noda darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Cough! T-tolong... tolong jaga Ciel... ugh!" Ciel membeku ditempatnya. Disaat seperti ini saja, Jean masih menghawatirkan pemuda itu. Selama ini, Ciel mengira jika gadis itu gadis yang lemah dan pemalu. Tapi, Ciel dapat merasakan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar dan dalam dari gadis itu.

"Yes my lady..." Sebastian membawa nonanya ala bridal style.

Mereka pun menuju sebuah kastil tua yabg berada di tengah-tengah hutan, tempat tinggal Jean selama ini. Ya, gadis itu awalnya menyendiri dan mengasingkan diri dari penduduk didalam kastil ini. Selama ini Jean selalu ditemani oleh Sebastian, sampai akbirnya gadis itu mulai mengenal dunia luar. Awalnya gadis itu mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar, dari para manusia yang hanya dapat ia lihat melalui cermin, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang mirip dengan sahabat lamanya, hanya saja gander mereka berbeda.

.

.

.

Sebastian menutup pintu kamar, tempat nonanya sedang terbaring lemah. Pemuda bersurai raven itu, baru saja memberikan obat kepada nonanya. Baru saja ia hendak pergi ke dapur, langkahnya terhenti.

Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ada apa tuan Ciel?" Sebastian bertanya pada pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan 'tuan'" Ciel mendengus kesal, sementara Sebastian tersenyum.

"Baiklah"

"Itu... aku ingin bertanya padamu" Ciel menatap tepat kearah kedua ruby Sebastian. Sepertinya pemuda itu tampak serius, pikir Sebastian.

"Apa yang anda ingin tanyakan?" tanya Sebastian kalem.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jean? Apa ia akan sembuh? Lalu, kapan aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya?" Cerocos Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengeha nafas, mendengar begitu banyaknya pertanyaan yang Ciel lontarkan padanya.

"Tentang kondisi nona, saya tidak yakin ia bisa segera sembuh... sepertinya nona terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya" jelas Sebastian yang hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan Ciel. "Sementara itu, yang terjadi sebenarnya, Claude adalah penguasa hutan ini. Sama seperti nona, ia memiliki seseorang yang dapat dipercaya, yaitu Alois. Claude dan nona sama-sama menguasai hutan ini, dan menurut saya, pemuda itu menyukai nona" jelas Sebastian dengan sedikit kekehan pelan saat mengatakan bagian terakhirnya. Sementara itu, Ciel tampak kesal mendengar penjelasan terakhir Sebastian.

"Lalu?" Dengan wajah berkerut, Ciel secara tidak langsung menyuruh butler itu kembali melanjutkan.

"yah, anda dapat melihat sendiri jika nona menyukai anda pada pandangan pertama, saat anda masuk kedalam hutan ini. Disaat yang bersamaan, Claude cemburu dan ia bertekad untuk membunuh anda. Hanya itu yang saya tau" Jelas Sebastian.

"Tapi, bukankah yang menyukai Jean itu Alois?"

"Tidak, itu salah. Alois tidak pernah serius dengan ucapannya. Lagipula, setahu saya, pemuda itu..." Sebastian menelan ludahnya, "ia seorang gay" dan Ciel spechless seketika. Yah, sesuatu seperti menyukai sesama jenis memang masih dianggap tabuh di Inggris.

"Lalu, mengenai pertanyaan anda saat pertama kali anda bertemu dengan nona, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Karena saat itu saya sedang ada urusan, jadi saa tidak mengurus nona" Ciel tampak kecewa dengan jawaban yang terakhir.

"Baiklah..."

Sebuah suara knop pintu yang dibuka, membuat sosok gadis berambut hitam, terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua amethyst itu menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang berdiri, menatapnya cemas.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat..." Ciel melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang dihiasi dengan wallpaper merah marun bermotif gold. Semua perabotan tampak tertata rapi, dengan sebuah kasur berukuran king-size, tirai berwarna senada dengan warna wallpaper dinding, dan sebuah lemari besar yang terletak disudut ruangan. Yah, ruangan ini tampak seperti kamar seorang bangsawan pada umumnya.

Ciel duduk ditepi kasur, tempat gadis berambut hitam itu duduk. Tangan pucat Ciel mengusap pipi Jean

Dingin

Itulah yang Ciel rasakan saat menyentuh gadis itu. Sebenarnya Ciel sendiri tau, jika gadis itu sama seperti mereka. Ia tau jika Jean adalah salah satu dari penguasa hutan ini, itulah yang Ciel dengar dari Sebastian.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Ciel menyibakan helaian ranbut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu kebelakang telinganya. Ciel dapat melihat bayangan dirinya terpantul dari iris amethyst bagaikan kristal tersebut.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam yang lalu" gadis itu berkata dengan suara parau. Tenggorokan gadis itu terasa kering.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Ciel menasehati. Ia menatap gadis itu lembut.

Hening.

Suasana didalam ruangan ini menjadi hening. Walaupun begitu, keduanya tampak nyaman dengan suasana hening seperti ini. Tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, melainkan persaan yang tidak daat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya berupa sorotan mata penuh arti.

"Kenapa..." Jean bergumam, "kenapa kau tidak membenciku?" gadis itu meneruskan kata-katanya yang terputus.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu" Kata Ciel tegas. Pemuda itu tampak bersungguh-sungguh, "Sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu" pemuda itu meneruskan, membuat pipi Jean merona seketika karena mendengar ucapan terakhir Ciel.

"T-tapi... kau tidak bisa mencintai monster sepertiku" Jean menatap tirai merah marun yang menghiasi jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya. Menampakkan pemandangan hutan yang terlihat indah dari sini.

"Kenapa tidak?" Ciel menatap amethyst itu dalam-dalam, seakan ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya dari sorot matanya.

Dapat Jean rasakan kedua tangan Ciel menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Pemuda itu memegang erat kedua tangannya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Cough!" Jean kembali terbatuk.

Dapat Ciel lihat, pergelangan gadis itu menghitam entah karena apa. Itu membuat Ciel semakin cemas. Pemuda itu menyentuh lebam hitam pada pergelangan tangan Jean yang tertutup oleh lengan piyamanya, "Ini apa? Apa Sebastian sudah tau tentang lebam ini?" dari nada bicaranya, dapat terdengar dengan jelas jika pemuda itu sangat khawatir.

"Ini hanya luka lama... cough!" Jean kembali terbatuk. Tubuhnya tampak semakin lemah, dan itu membuat Ciel semakin panik.

"Akan kupanggilkan Sebastian..." Sebelum Ciel beranjak dari tepi kasur, tempat ia duduk, Sebastian telah berdiri diambang pintu.

Melihat kondisi nonanya yang semakin lemas, Sebastian menghampiri Jean dengan sedikit panik. Ia memeriksa kondisi nonanya. Setelah memeriksa kondisi Jean, Sebastian hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ciel tepat setelah Sebastian memeriksa keadaan Jean. Dari raut wajah Sebastian, sepertinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi Ciel berharap jika keadaan Jean baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya nona terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya" Sebastian mendesah. "Ah, seharusnya aku dapat mencegah nona untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya..." Sebastian mendesah.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat melindunginya..." Ciel menundukan wajahnya, membiarkan poni kelabunya menutupi wajahnya. "Seandainya saja..." Ciel bergumam.

"Seandainya aku dapat melindunginya..." ia meneruskan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari, mungkin sekitar 6 hari, Vincent dan Rachel tidak dapat menemukan putranya dan Jean. Keduanya seperti menghilang, bagaikan ditelan bumi. Selain itu, tidak hanya itu, kasus hilangnya orang-orang di desa ini semakin bermunculan dimana-mana.

Vincent menatap sendu kearah istrinya yang tampak lesu. Sudah 6 hari, semenjak Jean dan Ciel ikut menghilang, Rachel tampak lesu. Ia tidak lagi seceria seperti dulu. Wanita itu juga tampak lebih kurus, dan kulitnya bertambah pucat.

"Jangan cemaskan mereka, aku yakin mereka akan kembali" Vincent berusaha menghibur istrinya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Jangankan untuk menyuruh istrinya agar tidak cemas, dirinya sendiri bahkan cemas dengan putranya. Yah walaupun tidak semencolok Rachel. Bagaimanapun, Vincent dapat mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap tenang. Tapi sampai kapan itu terjadi?

Rachel menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, sementara tangannya sibuk merajut sebuah taplak meja dengan hiasan mawar yang hampir jadi. Sepertinya tanpa putranya dan Jean, wanita itu tidak dapat mencari kesibukan lain. Untuk itu, Rachel memilih untuk meneruskan rajutannya yang sudah lama tidak ia lanjutkan. Tapi percuma, karena pikirannya masih dibayangkan oleh Ciel dan -purti angkatnya- Jean.

Sementara itu, jauh didalam hutan, didalam sebuah kastil, seorang pemuda berambut kelabu menatap kearah desa kecil yang tampak jauh dari kastil ini. Ini sudah 6 hari ia dan Jean tidak kembali, ia yakim kedua orangtuanya akan sangat cemas. Atau, apakah mereka akan menganggap jika putra mereka akan mati? Lagipula, 6 hari disini, keadaan Jean tidak cukup baik untuk kembali ke manison.

Sebuah derit yang ditimbulkan akibat gesekan pintu dengan lantai, membuat Ciel menoleh kearah sumber suara. Didalam sapphire itu memantulkan bayangan sosok Sebastian yang -sedikit- lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sepertinya anda merindukan rumah anda(?)" Sebastian berjalan mendekat kearah Ciel, sementara pemuda itu kembali menatap kearah jendela.

"Bukan begitu..." Jeda sebentar, "Sudah 6 hari aku dan Jean pergi dari manison, dan aku yakin kedua orangtuaku menghawatirkan kami" jelas Ciel menatap hamparan luas hutan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saya mengerti perasaan anda... tapi," Sebastian memberi jeda, membuat Ciel menoleh karena penasaran. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya, memasang wajah menyesal, "Sepertinya anda tidak bisa kembali bersama nona... Saya tidak bisa membiarkan nona sendiri" Sebastian memijat pelipisnya.

"..." Ciel tampak sedang berpikir. Haruskah ia kembali tanpa Jean? Alasan kenapa ia datang ke hutan ini adalah untuk mencari Jean, dan sekarang ia ingin meninggalkan gadis itu? Lagipula, belum tentu Ciel dapat kembali tanpa Jean, karena pemuda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu saat ini. Tapi, jika ia tidak pulang, ia yakin kedua orang tuanya pasti sangat cemas. Apalagi, Ciel dan Jean tidak pulang untuk 6 hari, dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Tenanglah, saya akan meyakinkan jika anda dapat pulang dengan selamat" Sebastian memastikan.

Ciel merasakan sebuah konflik dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin pulang, dan ia ingin menemani Jeannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa egois seperti itu, membiarkan kedua orangtuanya cemas.

Hening.

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel hanya terdiam, mendalami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki menginterupsi percakapan diantara keduanya. Sebastian dan Ciel sontak terkejut melihat nonanya atau Jean, sedang berpegangan pada pintu, berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Keduanya panik saat Jean hampir saja jatuh tersungkur, dan untungnya, Sebastian dengan sigap menangkap tubuh nonanya. Sementara Ciel hanya berdecih kesal karena tidak dapat menolong Jean lebih dulu dianding butler itu.

"Anda tak apa-apa nona?" Sebastian melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung gadis itu, menahan tubuh ringkihnya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa..." jawab Jean dengan suara parau.

"Tapi kenapa anda bisa disini? Sudah saya bilang anda ti-" Sebastian berhenti bicara saat dirasakannya telunjuk nonanya menyentuh bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Tapi bukankah ini rumahmu?" kali ini Ciel angkat bicara, setelah beberapa saat ia diam.

"Bukan. Maksudku, pulang bersamamu Ciel..." gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku rindu dengan Bibi dan paman..." gadis itu menatap Ciel yang terkejut. Jean tersenyum manis, senyum yang sama saat ia menunjukan senyum itu pada kedua orangtuanya di desa.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda dan tuan Ciel besok" Sebastian menghela nafas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak setuju, tapi keputusan nonanya adalah mutlak.

.

.

.

Tepat keesokan harinya, Sebastian mengantar Ciel dan Jean menuju desa tempat Ciel tinggal. Ciel berjalan ditengah gelapnya hutan, mengikuti sosok butler yang sedang menggendong sang nona muda didalam dekapannya. Ya, walaupun sedikit sebal melihatnya, Ciel tetap berjalan dan sesekali menatap gadis berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei Sebastian, sedekat itu kah kau dengan Jean?" tanya Ciel dengan nada tidak suka. Ciel memang sengaja mengutarakan ketidak sukaanya setelah Jean tertidur.

"Ya, begitulah... saya sudah merawat nona sejak ia kecil" Sebastian diam-diam menyeringai, tanpa Ciel sadari pemuda itu tau maksudnya. Ah, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cemburu tapi iblis itu dapat merasakan hawa cemburu dari Ciel.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ciel masih berusaha menenangkan diri, walaupun aksinya itu sudah diketahui oleh Sebastian.

"Ehm..." Sebastian tampak -pura-pura- berpikir, "mungkin saat nona kumandikan?" dan perkataan Sebastian itu berhasil membawa aura membunuh dari Ciel. Oh, manusia sungguh menarik, pikirnya.

"..." Ciel hanya diam, kedua rangahngnya mengatup rapat. Wajahnya tampak kaku.

"Anda marah?" Dengan santainya Sebastian tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?" entah sejak kapan wajah Ciel berubah menjadi merah karena emosi.

"Anda tidak perlu cemburu tuan, lagipula sedekat apapun saya dengan nona, saya tidak pernah menciumnya" Sebastian menyeringai, skak mat bagi Ciel.

"Ngh..." Jean mengerang saat mendengar suara berisik antara kedua pemuda itu.

Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian kembali hening, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei Sebastian..." pemuda kelabu itu memanggil sosok raven yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis dalam dekapannya. "Jagalah Jean..." Ciel menatap jalan setapak yang ia pijak.

Sebastian tersenyum, "Tenanglah Tuan, nona Jean tidak selemah yang anda pikir" Ciel menatap Sebastian yabg tersenyum misterius.

Dan sampailah mereka bertiga di sebuah padang rumput luas, tempat Ciel menggembalakan ternaknya dulu. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak kembali ke rumahnya, rasanya ia sangat rindu untuk kembali.

Sebastian dengan salah satu tangannya mengetuk pintu manison, sementara sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuh nona mudanya. Tak tau kenapa, Ciel hanya diam dibelakangnya.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu diketuk, pintu itu terbuka.

Kedua manik ruby dan sapphire Ciel membulat saat tau siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang" Alois menyeringai

.

.

.

TBC

RnR


End file.
